


Chimera Surprise

by HeiligStern



Series: Chimera Privileges [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boypussy Theo, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Secret Relationship, ressurection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligStern/pseuds/HeiligStern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where Chimera needs and Season 5 Finale leaves off. Theo and Stiles navigate tough waters as secrets come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Theo's POV

It was euphoric. All that power swelling inside me; I felt like I could do anything. The whole world was mine to do with what I wanted. The power I had gained from killing my Chimeras was truly great, but it left me wanting more. I needed more! I couldn't get enough! All thanks to Scott McCall! How I hate him; that entire pompous do-gooder attitude of his. What separates him from me hey? He lied to me; him and that no good not so blind man Deucalion! Liars, everyone! They think they stopped me when they broke my neck? I'm too powerful for that! Those bastards killed the Beast; I'll never have its power! So I'll just have to take theirs. It was simple, so simple. This voice in the back of my head was really quite intelligent. Scott cost me that power, my power. It is only fair he offers his in exchange.

"Not everyone!" That was the only warning I gave and it was more than he deserved. I extended my hand and unleashed a bolt of electricity directly at that no good McCall. Only it didn't hit.

No that's not possible! Some wet behind the ears Kitsune can't stop my power. Kill her, Kill her! Kill her and taker her power! Yes the voice made sense, it was Kira's fault for interfering.

"The Skinwalkers have a message for you Theo."

Skinwalkers? What are those? Are they powerful?

"Your sister wants to see you."

For a moment all thoughts of power subsided at the mention of my late sister. What does she know about my sister? Suddenly I watched as the ground opened up and from it a hand grabbed my leg. My Sister, that can't be her.

"No please! Help, Scott Help!"

Why aren't they helping? Scott, Scott! You're supposed to be a hero! Don't leave me to die! Stiles, he'll save me. Where is he? He's not with them!

"Scott please help me!"

Then it all went dark.

"Sister please, I'm sorry. Id I didn't know. The Dread Doctors, it was their fault!"

"Little brother, its time you paid for your sins."

Just as she was ready to strike her hand touched Theo's stomach and she felt a spark.

"It can't be! Theo, you're. . ."

Sister please, don't hurt me!"

"You got off this time Theo, I cannot punish you without punishing both of you. Your punishment will have to be carried out above.

"Wha- What are you talking about."

My sister faded away. Everything faded away and I felt like I was being washed out by some unseen current. Next thing I know I'm screaming and upright on some bed. My bed? How did I get here? Was it all just a dream? Deucalion, my dead sister, all of it? It felt so real . . .

Suddenly overcome with nausea I ran to the nearest toilet. "What is happening to me?


	2. Prologue 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV

He's gone, they killed him . . . .

Okay, maybe killed wasn't the right word. Kira only opened up the earth and called fourth Theo's dead sister to send him to Hell. Looking now at the teenage girl he once called friend, Stiles could no longer recognize her. Kira was so sweet and innocent, if a little naive. This being in front of him was cold and ruthless, this was the Fox.

Stiles vaguely registered the hand on his shoulder and the gentle squeeze Scott gave; a silent question as to if he was alright or not.

"No I'm not alright. Theo was the love of my life and you're telling me your girlfriend for all intents and purposes just murdered him. How the hell am I suppose to feel Scott!?!"

That was what Stiles wanted to say, but he couldn't. Instead he simply nodded his head gave gave a thumbs up that may not have been all that convincing, but it was the best he could fake in that moment. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship, about how Theo wanted to change. It had been a closely guarded secret and now as it turns out one Theo took to the grave. Swallowing the lump in his throat Stiles watches his friends rejoice in their victory. Their mouths were clearly moving but their voices faded into one another into background noise until Stiles zoned out completely.

Without realizing it Stiles found himself in his driveway, his hands still clutching the steering wheel like he was holding on for dear life. Thanking whatever higher power took over for him while he zoned out Stiles pried his hands from the wheel and put the jeep in park. 

"What am I supposed to do now? This wasn't supposed to happen; it wasn't part of the plan." Banging his palm on the wheel the horn blasted. Stiles repeated this action again and again until he was quite literally sobering over his dashboard and wishing for the world to swallow him up too. At least then he and Theo would be together again.

"Get a hold of yourself Stilinski, you can rise above this." Stiles tried to tell himself. After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes Stiles turned the ignition off and got out of his jeep. Making his way towards the front door he took out his keys and unlocked it before stepping one foot inside. Immediately he was welcomed to the sound of something crashing.

"Dad, hey Dad are you here?" Stiles shouted to the open space. That was odd, his dad had told him he'd be out late tonight and that kind of thing never changed. Not getting a reply and suddenly hearing another crash Stiles high tailed it to the backdoor and grabbed his trusty baseball bat. "Very funny guys, trying to play robber. You can come out any time now." Stiles shouted, hoping someone from the pack was there. As crazy as it sounded he'd much rather deal with a supernatural beast than some common burglar. Then again, his pack wasn't exactly on his priority list right now given recent events. 

Making his way to his bedroom door he realized that was the source of the noise and gulped. "I'm warning ya, this house belongs to the Sherriff. If you leave now you might not wind up in a holding cell." He hoped he sounded convincing, but honestly didn't think so. Hands still trembling on the bat he cursed his powerlessness before reaching for the doorknob. Slowly and shaking his hand reached the knob just as someone turned it on the other-side and came busting out. Stiles was sent to the floor as a result with a familiar weight on top of him.

"Th-Theo!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! Honestly didn't mean to let it get that far between updates! Real life just sort of took over together with a lack of inspiration with the Season ended. Then the site deleted my first draft of this :S Anyway, hope it was worth the wait. Keep a look out for the next chapter. 
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!!!! 
> 
> . . .
> 
> Stiles may play nurse ;-)


	3. Sorry You Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's back from Hell, or wherever it was he went, and the boys are reunited. Mixed emotions run wild but a positive chapter overall.

Five minutes and a whole lot of rambling between kisses later Stiles was coming back into his room with a glass of cold water in his hands. Theo was back on Stiles' bed looking worse for wear but still he was alive which was a definite improvement from his earlier state.

"Here drink this. I dunno how it is with Chimeras, or dead people, but I'm pretty sure you can't heal without staying hydrated."

"Stiles, you're rambling." Was all Theo said before taking the glass and putting it to his lips. He almost choked on the contents as the water cut like knives into his parched throat. Deciding not to push his luck Theo took only a few sips before handing it back to Stiles, who then set the glass on the nightstand. "I wasn't dead."

"Come again?"

"I wasn't dead, at least, I don't think I was. My body was fine, great even, its not like I got torn to shreds or anything. Its just, somehow Kira managed to open a hole and I fell in."

"Lousy Fox, I hate her so much."

"Hey now, aren't you a fox too?"

"That was different, I was possessed by a fox. It took over my body and told lame jokes. Just another reason why they suck!"

"Right." Theo took another sip of water while he let Stiles fume before continuing. "I don't know what to tell you Stiles, but I don't feel . . I don't know I'm just not-"

Immediately his stomach jumped and Theo followed suit. Stiles brought up the can he set up earlier so Theo didn't have to make a mad dash for the washroom, and probably miss.

"Sorry, I must look disgusting."

"Nah, not at all. I mean ya, okay you do, but I don't mind. Remember how I first asked you out?"

Theo eyeballed Stiles quizically for a mometn before the repressed memory came tot he surface. "I still say that was the worse pick up line in history, much more an insult than anything else. Are you even trying to make me feel better?"

"Laughter is the best medicine, and hey it worked didn't it? You still smell like trash and I'd take you out any-day sweetie."

"Don't call me . . Oh never mind, I don't have the strength to bitch right now."

As his eyelids grew heavy Theo felt himself falling backwards,supported slightly by Stiles' arms, as he finally hit the pillows underneath him and fell unconscious.

"Theo . . You better get well." Stiles thought to himself. Theo wasn't human so he couldn't take him to the hospital; plus Scott's mom may find out about the visit and then tell Scott. Likewise he couldn't call the pack for help, he couldn't attempt to get Theo in his jeep and take him to the clinic; that was no longer safe haven. "Hey Deacon how's it going, think you help help heal my back from the dead serial killer boyfriend? Yea, I don't see that going well." 

Theo stirred in his sleep and Stiles brought a cold wash cloth over his head to ease him. _"Me and my big mouth." _Stiles thought, deciding his ramblings would have to be internal for the time being. Stiles knew he had to keep Theo's miraculous resurrection a secret from everyone, at least for the time being. On the other hand he couldn't watch Theo be brought back from wherever just to die slowly and painfully on his bed. Stile just hoped this was nothing major and that Theo's supernatural healing would kick in soon. Otherwise he was caught between a rock and a hard place.__

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"The skin-walkers have a message for you Theo."

"No not again, I don't want to go back."

Reliving the incident Theo felt his heartbeat raise as the floor opened up where Kira stabbed it. Instead of a calcified hand coming out to drag him away rays of light erupted in their place. It blinded Theo for a moment as he shouted out in fear.

"What- What's going on here?"

"Don't be afraid Theo, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who-Who's there!?!"

"I will protect you. I will always protect you Theo."

A piercing sound ravaged Theo's ears and the light exploded.


	4. Lies, Truths, and Play-time

Stiles awoke the next morning to find he was all alone. His bed, which was warm and inviting last night, suddenly felt quite empty and cold. A sudden panic washed over him as he remembered everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours.

"Theo? Theo where are you!?"

Jumping to a sitting position Stiles threw the covers off himself and patted the mattress as if hoping Theo was just invisible or shrunk; stranger things had happened. Flailing out of bed he looked around his bedroom, paying special attention to the window which so many times before had doubled as door to supernatural creature. his heart sank when it was still closed.

Theo? Theo!?!"

Stiles made his way out of the bedroom and frantically searched the house. His mind already in overdrive he went to the worst possible scenarios. "They found him; Scott and the others. He's dead now isn't he, again. Maybe Kira dragged him back to Hell. What if the more dread doctors came and are performing their sick experiments on him like aliens probing for-

"Morning to you to sunshine."

"Theo!"

Suddenly all of his fears evaporated and his body felt weightless again. Theo's was fine, Theo was still with him. All five foot eight inches of chimera standing over a hot stove in boxer shorts shirt and a shirt that was too small for him..

"Theo! Why are you, how are you, shouldn't-"

"Didn't we have that conversation last night Stiles?"

"Argh! Why are you up? You should be resting!"

"I'm all better now, nothing to worry about." Theo responded before turning his attention back to the stove. "Sit Stiles, breakfast is almost ready.

Stiles raised his finger as if to object but the smell of eggs and bacon hit his nostrils. That combined with a near naked Theo in his kitchen and Stiles lost the fire in his belly to argue. Matter of fact, his belly gave a not so small sound indicating it agreed with the chimera.

"Fine, you win, for now." Stiles took a seat at the table and tried giving Theo the evil eye, it proved difficulty when Theo's back was to him. He swore more than once the chimera intentionally shook his hips.

Minutes later Theo brought over two plates of eggs, bacon, and toast with a side of fruit. It truthfully smelled heavenly but that may have been because Stiles' hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. A breakfast that constituted cereal and coffee at that.

Stiles was already halfway through his plate when he looked up and saw Theo was just nibbling at his own. "You sure you're okay babe?"

"I guess I'm just not as hungry as I thought, but you should eat up while its hot." Theo replied before pushing the plate away from himself, feeling like he might be sick otherwise.

"Theo you might be supernatural but you still need to eat."

Suddenly Theo's eyes turned golden and he fixed Stiles with predatory glance. "Don't underestimate me, I'll eat when I'm good and ready!" "Th Theo?" His eyes fading back to normal Theo's lips parted and his face tensed. Realization of what he just did hit him hard and then regret started to seek in. "Stiles I-" Just as quickly his mood changed again and his eyes went predatory, albeit this time for a different reason. Theo pushed back his chair as he stood up one second and then mounted Stiles the next. "On second thought, I am hungry for something. I never got to thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Ah Theo-! YOu sure this is a god idea ba-"

Theo hushed him up by smashing their lips together. Theo was always bossy in bed but he was being unusually forward even for him. He didn't even attempt any foreplay but just stuck his tongue in and started dominating Stiles' mouth. As the chair creaked beneath them Theo pulled away and took in the flushed face before him. Stiles' lips were already red and begging for more attention.

"Don't pretend you aren't happy, your morning wood says otherwise." Theo started kissing Stiles again as he grinded on top of the unfortunately still clothed erection. ..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

25 minutes later both boys were grinning from ear to ear and naked in the Stilinski kitchen. Stiles clothes from the day before were shreds around them as were Theo's boxers and the shirt he'd borrowed when his was ruined. The smell of what they just did lingered in the air and for Stiles it was a reminder to be thankful his dad hadn't walked in. For Theo and his enhanced senses it was getting him hot again.

"As great as that was, you know we have to talk right?

And just like that Theo's moment was ruined. Turning to his side he saw a few marks on Stiles bare pale flesh and basked in knowing he caused them. "I know, I'm just not looking forward to it. Guess I ran out of distractions now though, unless . ." Theo's hand snaked its way up Stiles' length again but was swatted away.

"Uh uh, not this time. I'm not just a piece of meat you know."

Getting up from the kitchen floor proved more difficult then he first thought but Stiles managed all the same. "We're going to need a lot of bleach for this."

"Don't bother, want this place to smell just like this."

"Theo!"

"Argh, fine; we'll clean it up." Getting up from the floor Theo sauntered out of the kitchen leaving Stiles to think.

A sudden and familiar buzz drew Stiles attention next. Following the noise he found his phone full of missed calls and new messages. Most of them were from Scott checking up on him. "It that who I think it is?" Looking up Stiles saw Theo returned with some cleaning supplies and his expression cautious."I don't know, I mean yea it is, if you think its Scott. . . I'm so mad at them right now, but I don't know if I have the right to. Besides what do I say to them?" Stiles rambled. This was one of their least favorite things to discuss and now more so than ever.

"Beats me, I'm not really an expert on relationships. You're the only one I feel close to."

Stiles heart melted for a moment at those words and he struggled not to walk over and hug Theo right there, but that might lead to another round and Stiles didn't think his body could take it. "We can't ignore them forever, I just, I want to savor this moment while we can."

"Me two."

"What about your pack? Won't the Chimeras be looking for you?"

Theo cringed inwardly but his face remained the same. "I don't think so, they're probably doing their own thing now." It was a lie, a big one, but Theo wasn't sure the truth would go over so well. He'd killed his own pack to take their power and somehow he didn't see Stiles being happy about that no matter how much he hated them. Looking back, he couldn't believe he'd done it himself. It felt so wrong, like losing a piece of his soul. Yet for some reason he couldn't stop. He just needed more power and the more he gained the more he needed.

"Well anyway, we better get this cleaned up. My dad might be home soon and we got to at least get rid of this evidence before then."

"I should probably take off just in case he gets here early don't you think."

"I guess, or you just hate cleaning up the mess you make."

"Its more fun to destroy." Theo replied with a wink before heading for the door.

"Umm, don't you think you think you should put something on first. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for two chapters in one day! :D My gift to you for the wait since 2.
> 
>  
> 
> So Theo's out of the woods . . for now, but where do they go from here? Should Theo tell Stiles what he did? How would Stiles react? Likewise what will be the fallout when the pack finds out Theo is not only alive, but shacking up with their Druid?
> 
> So many questions, so little time . . Don't forget to subscribe for updates.
> 
> Cheers :-)


End file.
